Beast Boy, the Snowman
by Electric Ammo
Summary: Frosty the Snowman parody. The author (me) thinks back when he accidently brings Beast Boy to life as a snowman and sings about it. Christmas fanfic singalong thing. Please R


This is a Christmas thingy dedicated to the Teen Titans. I do not own the lyrics to "Frosty the Snowman" or Teen Titans. I only own myself. My cousin and sister own themselves.

* * *

One day, the author was going out of the snowy house to see what was there to offer in the cold, winter Christmas. He stared at the snowmen that children were making, seeing how they wished that their snowmen would spring to life. Electric Ammo then walked out of his cousin's driveway in the freezing Boston air, which he was staying for Christmas vacation. This was the state he was born in, which was also the place he had more of a chance to enjoy, like what happened last Christmas while the snow fell. He watched as his sister and cousin were watching Teen Titans on TV, also wishing the existence of such impossible characters. He sighed at the thought of the joys he had last year. The author then decided to sing about the friend he literally made last Christmas and how this certain snowman was wonderful to him. He began to sing about his old friend (now the singing part is in text, _such like this_, ok?) while a flashback took place. He then sang… 

_Beast Boy, the Snowman,_

_Was a jolly, happy soul._

_With a corncob pipe, and a button nose,_

_And two eyes made out of coal._

_Beast Boy, the Snowman,_

_Is a fairytale they say._

_He was made of snow,_

_But the children know,_

_How he came to life one day._

Ammo's memory then flashed back to exactly one year ago… He was going out as a younger version of himself, which was somewhat cuter than his present self. He finished watching a Teen Titans episode on TV and wanted to go outside to play in the snow. His cousin Melody was also following him and his little sister was playing in the snow already. His sister laughed at him for being a Teen Titan fanatic. "You know Teen Titans isn't real. The grown ups just want you to get hook onto it to sell you stupid junk." Although he normally would've bore the snot out of her, he decided to make a snowman instead. It took him hours, but he finished the snowman. It was a lifelike replica of Beast Boy, which was a strangely matching snow doppelganger. It looked like as if Beast Boy himself was standing in front of him. He even had green food dye on him. Melody then pointed out to Ammo, "Ya know, it could use a belt like the real Beast Boy…" Ammo then looked around for a belt, but found none. Suddenly, he noticed a silver belt lying on the ground. He decided to snap it onto his creation's waist and enjoy his work.

Back at the Titans Tower, Beast Boy was lying around doing nothing as the other Titans were setting up for Christmas. They were fixing up the tree and stuff. He didn't want to help so he kept on drinking soymilk and eating cookie-shaped tofu bits. The other Titans wanted him to help, but he was too lazy to do any work. He wished that he would have something more interesting to do. Suddenly, back in the real world, the belt was snapped onto the snowman replica of Beast Boy. The real Beast Boy back at the tower then felt pain on his gut for some reason. The other Titans went to him to see what was going on. The pain grew and grew, until he felt that he was being ripped open. Both him and the snowman copy were glowing. Suddenly, Beast Boy fainted, thus sending a glowing green energy ball out and into the snowman.

_There must have been some magic_

_In that silver belt they found._

_For when they placed it on his waist,_

_He began to dance around!_

Beast Boy then woke up as if front of a kid that stared at him in horror. Beast Boy asked, "Ummm… Where am I and why are you staring at me?" Ammo then gave him a mirror and showed Beast Boy that he was a snowman. Beast Boy panicked when he saw his new form, but decided that he might as well have fun in this crazy world. Ammo then concluded that when the belt went on his snowman, it was magical and that Beast Boy's soul went into it, giving it life. If Beast Boy took off the belt or melted, then he would return to Titans Tower. Beast Boy then decided to hang out in this place and became friends with Ammo.

_Beast Boy, the Snowman,_

_Was alive as he could be, _

_And the children say, _

"_He could laugh and play_

_Just the same as you and me."_

Ammo then introduced his cousin and his sister to him. The two stood in confusion and horror that a snowman was real. The three then asked Beast Boy so many questions about the other Titans, and Beast Boy asked them questions too. He then noticed the sun and, being a snowman, felt that he possibly would melt.

_Beast Boy, the Snowman,_

_Knew the sun was hot that day._

_So he said, "Let's run,_

_And we'll have some fun_

_Now before I melt away."_

So the three went into town as people stared at the walking snowman and kids following him. Some of Melody's classmates laughed at her, but Beast Boy transformed into a snow T-rex and scared them off. Some of the three's friends asked them how'd they got a TV character to live as a snowman, but the three told them it was a secret.

_Down to the village,_

_With a broomstick in his hand._

_Running here and there, all around the square,_

_Saying, "Catch me if you can."_

_He led them down the streets of town_

_Right to the traffic cop,_

_And he only paused a moment when_

_He heard him holler, "Stop!"_

The cop then stared at the bunch and asked, "What in the world is this thing? Some kind of mutated snow demon?" The kids then told the cop, "That's no snow demon. It's Beast Boy the snowman." The cop said, "oh. Then continue on," and let the kids continue on. The cop then thought to himself, 'how nice. A snowman…. Wait a minute…. SNOWMAN!!!' He then fell down, fainting and letting two cars crash into each other. The four played all day long, until the sun was setting and it was getting hotter. Beast Boy felt it was about time to be getting home. The kids looked sad, but Beast Boy then told the guys, "Don't worry, I promise to see you three real soon. It's been fun, but the Titans need me." So they took one last picture together and hugged. The snowman Beast Boy took off his belt and became a snowman again, which the soul left and returned to Titans Tower.

_Beast Boy the Snowman,_

_Had to hurry on his way._

_But he waved goodbye,_

_Saying, "Don't you cry, _

_I'll be back again some day."_

Back at the Tower, the Titans were watching their friend in the emergency room in the Tower. It's been hours since he's fainted. Suddenly, a green energy thing zoomed in from the window and went into Beast Boy. The green Titan then sprung to life and asked, "Hey guys, what's up?" Everyone cheered and asked what happened to him. He then told his side of the story, which we have no time for because we go back to the present day Ammo.

Ammo (present day), then remembered the burial that they gave the frozen Beast Boy snowman corpse. They pushed it off the hill, so Beast Boy would never be revived again, so he could stay with the Titans.

_Thumpety thump thump,_

_Thumpety thump thump,_

_Look at Beast Boy go._

_Thumpety thump thump,_

_Thumpety thump thump,_

_Over the hills of snow!_

He stared at the silver belt, now a year old compared to when it was used, and shoved it into his pocket as he heard his sister called for him. He ran to see a Raven snowman that his sister made. She asked, "Good, isn't it?" He said, "Yeah, but it's missing something…" Suddenly, they see a black cloak on the ground. "Hey! Let's put this on my snowman!" Ammo's sister told him. He agreed, and they both grabbed the cloak and placed it on the Raven snowman…

**The End

* * *

**

Note: No, I'm not making a Raven, the Snowman fanfic…


End file.
